Trapped
by Itachiluver123
Summary: Chunks cousin is in Astoria for a visit and she meets the gang. What will happen when they go back into the cave and find themselves a little trapped? MouthxOc Only rated for precaution
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Goonies. Only Allison**

"Guys! Hey guys! Let me in!" Chunk yelled, looking over the white picket fence.

"Jerk alert!" Mouth yelled to Mikey, sneering.

"Mouth, let me in!"

"Only if you do the truffle shuffle!" Mouth stated, smirking over at him.

"Oh come on Mouth!" He said, a pleading look on his face.

"Do it!" Chunk sighed and stood up on the boulder, pulling up his shirt and doing the truffle shuffle.

"Mouth, just let him in." Mikey stated, pulling the string that set off the invention that opens the gate.

Chunk thanked Mikey and rushed to the door and inside the house.

"Alright Chunk, so what are you doing here today?" Brand asked, pulling on his workout set.

"My cousin is coming and my mom wants her to hang out with us while she's here so I wanted to make sure it was alright." He stated, taking deep breaths.

"U-uh yeah sure." Mikey said, shrugging and taking a hit from his inhaler.

"So how is she gunna know where to go if youre already here?" Brand asked, looking at Chunk like he was an idiot.

"I told her where to go and plus, she's with Data anyways. They got talking about one of his inventions or somethin."

After a few minutes, the group heard two people talking and looked out the screen door. They saw Data and some girl. She was sort of pale and had black hair that hung down her shoulders in curls with some pink streaks. She was in jeans, a pink tank top that stopped just a bit above her hips, and some converse.

"Are you sure she's related to you?" Mouth asked, looking from her to Chunk, causing Chunks cheeks to heat up in anger.

"Yes Im sure we're related!" He almost yelled, glaring at Mouth.

"Uhm... Chunk?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own The Goonies. Only Allison.**

The group of boys in the house looked over at the door and saw Data and the girl. Upclose, they noticed that she had blue eyes and bracelets hung from her wrist. Chunk laughed nervously and looked at Mouth with a glare, then looked back at her.

"Hey Allison... Here so soon?" She looked at him, confused at his wierdness.

"Uh, yeah. Data wanted to show me his inventions and when we were done, he thought it'd be a good idea to come here afterwards. Im not intruding am I?" She asked, looking between Mouth and Chunk.

"No no no, you're not intrudin! Not at all!" Mouth stated, looking her up and down and smirking.

She smiled and nodded then focused on Mikey, smiling.

"Im Allison Skye! Its nice to meet you!" Mikey took another hit from his inhaler and nodded.

"I-Its nice to meet you too, uh, Allison. Im Mikey." She nodded and looked over at Mouth.

"And you are?"

"Names Mouth."

She looked at him and tilted her head.

"Do you have a real name?"

She waited but he didnt respond so she looked over at Mikey, hoping he would give her the name.

"Clark." Mikey stated, moving away from Mouths glare.

"Alright _Clark, _its nice to meet you too. And Im assuming since everyone else has been introduced that youre Brand?"

Brand just nodded and continued to work out, not really caring.

"So why have you come to the Goon Docks?" Mouth asked, leaning against the wall.

Allison looked down and frowned a bit.

"My parents are kind of in debt and Chunks parents said I could come stay here until they can get everything sorted out. I wanted to come visit anyways so it kinda worked out." She smiled and looked up. "Besides, I needed to meet all of you. In Chunks letters and phone calls I've heard so much about all of you!"

They all looked at Chunk and he shrugged.

"What did he tell you?" Brand asked, slightly interested now.

"Oh, he didnt say much. Only let me know the need to know details I guess. Said that you were dating some girl and how you love to work out. He mentioned how Mikey had slight problems with words but was basically the will power and leader at the time you guys went into the cave for One-eyed Willie's treasure and that Data had some inventions, which is why I was with him. I find inventors interesting! They all seem to act the same!" She finished and smiled at them.

Mouth smirked and crossed his arms.

"So what did Chunk have to say about me?"

She looked at him smirked.

"Your nicknames Mouth. Do I really need anymore information?" She stated, raising an eyebrow.

He frowned and uncrossed his arms, stuffing them into his pockets and looked away. She rolled her eyes and smiled a bit.

"He also happened to mention that you speak fluent spanish and youre a ladies man, or youre trying to be anyways. He also told me how you can be a complete jerk to him and sometimes you make him get him angry on purpose."

He flinched slightly when he noticed the slight hint of anger in her voice when she said her last sentence. When he nodded a bit, she went over and sat next to Chunk who had been quiet during the whole thing. He talked to her quietly then started talking to Brand about some car chase he had saw, obviously making up the story as he went along.

Soon, all the boys were talking to eachother while Allison listened, adding something in every now and then. She smiled and couldnt help but think that her time in Astoria would be amazing


End file.
